Darknes
by maui23
Summary: When a guy's world is turned upside down. in knowing that something is wrong with this world. Where Dark is the good side and the Light is the bad side.


The word light is such an arbitrary word. Since it could mean good, or lighting the darkness everywhere. Light can even "save" us from the evils of this world. Well before I go on, let me ask you this question. What if that "Light" was evil, was horrible, it made people lie, steal, and kill, make the purest person in the world to become greedy and lustful? Would you believe that? If not then you should probably stop reading from here. If you do continue to read just remember that you have learned the truth and your life might be in danger. The Light sees everything.

My whole life I had always followed what I was told to do, since it would make me successful in life. My whole family would tell me "if you trusted the Light, then you will always be ok." Except for my father, he never once told me to look for Light or even trust the Light. He told me that "when the time comes my son everything will be clear to you." That was the last thing he ever told me. He left a day after my 10th birthday.

For a ten year old that was very devastating. He did leave me gifts, a notebook, a pen, and a note. That it was really weird and I never really understood it till a little ago. I just thought my Dad went crazy and just left me.

Son, I love you. I have to leave now before the Light will find me. I leave you this notebook and this pen. When the times are very bright this notebook will save you from it. The Darkness will come and save you from Light.

May Darkness be the only thing that catches your Eyes.

The notebook was black. It wasn't just black it felt like even if some kind of light hit the notebook, the light would disappear. Not to mention the pen was also weird, I couldn't use it on anything else but the notebook and when I did write anything on the notebook the words would disappear. It was as if the notebook ate the words and just left a shadow of the letters. Even drawings did this phenomenon. So I did what every ten year old would do to a gift that wasn't really wanted. I threw it in my closet.

It took 4 years for me to see that notebook again. The reason I found it was because of the class I took in 9th grade called "Mythologies and Secrets of the World." It had this interesting section in the book called "Light and Dark." What it said was that Light had a sword and shield in the times of "darkness" While Dark had a notebook and pen for when it was bright. And it had pictures of these items. And it shocked me; I've seen all 4 of these items before. The sword and shield was in the Family Vault in Vermont. But I couldn't place my finger on where I had seen that notebook and pen. I had all but lost interest on the section since Claire Renolds turned around and asked me a question. "Hey Dray, isn't this class very interesting?" in this really cute voice she always does.

"I guess so, not what I half expected it to be." I said nonchalantly to act cool but I don't think it worked.

"Oh come on Dray, you wanted to be in this class too!" again in this cute voice.

"Yeah, yeah"

She is the reason why I took the class in the first place, she asked me to take it with her. And since I've been in love with her for the longest time I couldn't say no to her . The reason that makes her so beautiful to me is that her hair and her eyes are completely black as midnight and her skin was very fair. The black on light skin was an amazing combination which was very amazing to my eyes. She is just so pretty…. Ok I'm rambling I should move on.

So while she is doing her thing, I couldn't help but notice that notebook even more and more. But it took another 2 years for me to realize what it was. On my 16th birthday I came in to my room and sat on my desk. I noticed the notebook that was given to me by my father 6 years ago. On my desk like it has always been there for these years. But something wasn't right. The notebook was open and I could see the letters and drawings I made before I threw the notebook in the closet pop up. Then the letters arranged themselves into another note.

Dray Your 16 now. In this life that is filled with Light, you can finally learn of the truth. Although if you wish not to learn these truths then use the pen to write "NO" and this notebook will be destroyed. If you wish to learn the truth then you must fight the Demons of Light that will soon show up in your room within the minute. Remember when the times are bright this notebook will help you.

"My, my, my, that father of yours is a very smart man isn't he."

"Uncle! How long have you been there?"

"Oh I don't know" his voice is changing. I realized that Uncle Max's voice changes sometimes but that's when he does it on purpose but it never sounded this dark and demonic. "When did you get that Notebook?" Now his voice is completely changed. "Tell me now! Boy!" Now not just his voice is changing his hair, his eyes, his arms, his legs, his whole entire body is now changing. His clothes even changed into this bright angelic form. If this feeling didn't give me so much fear inside my gut then I would admire it. But this feeling is just so bright and scary.

"Hand me the damn book Dray!" his voice just ruined his look for him. The voice really didn't match the angelic look. But I also knew in my heart that I couldn't give him the notebook. One this notebook is my only connection to my father and I'm not ready to let that go just yet. Second he my gut is telling me not to. And you know what they say right? Always trust your gut. So I did the next best thing and jumped out my window. Ran to the only place I knew I could go to with no worries. While Uncle Max is yelling "Come back here you brat!" It takes me about three minutes to get to Claire's house but this time it only took me less than 30 seconds. I don't know but I felt like I ran faster, it felt like I was flying to Claire's house.

"Claire! Let me in, please hurry" I'm pretty sure that she can tell I'm much panicked. "Ok, ok, just wait just a moment." Then all of a sudden I felt that Uncle Max was close by. I'm guessing that Claire did too since she jumped out of the door and blocked the dagger thing that flew in my path.

"Show yourself Demetrious!" She said this while her body was changing. It was as if the shadows were clinging on to her and her hair got even darker her skin got lighter and her clothes changed from jeans and a shirt to a dress sort of clothing. "You did well to make friends with a SenKrad, Dray." "But that still won't help you keep your life at all." Uncle Max said this with no hesitation; I'm guessing he really does want me dead. "Shut it. You will not touch a hair on him if I'm still alive." While Claire was saying this I couldn't help but fall in love with her even more, her beauty is still boundless. I'm a bit embarrassed though since the girl I love is saving me not the other way around, not very chivalrous like here.

"I could arrange both those deaths today with no problem." "Getting rid of this pesky kid and grabbing the notebook while even killing a SenKrad. It must be my lucky day." Now I'm sure that Uncle Max really wants me killed, wait what does he want the notebook for? "Uncle Max, if that's really your real name, what do you need the notebook for?" with a tint of fear in my voice. "I'll tell you since you're going to die soon anyway." That is the most cliché line I've ever heard. "That notebook of yours is the holy weapon of the Darkness. With that in the hands of Enihs the darkness will never be able to rule this world again." With his wrath full blown in his voice, I can't help but wonder why the Darkness is so bad? But then again I'm about to die so I don't know what to think.

"Stop talking. Your goals are not going to be completed since you will die here." "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Claire pulled this black sword out of thin air; it kind of matched her dress thing and her hair. Uncle Max also got ready for the battle but instead of pulling out a sword or a weapon. Daggers just showed up out of nowhere and floated around him. These daggers were gold and bronze. They were very bright and had some kind of light that surrounded them. He controlled these daggers with a wave of his hand. Claire barely blocked the daggers from hitting her. All of a sudden she disappeared, the reappeared right behind Uncle Max. With a clear opening she strikes, but it was blocked by the floating daggers.

"Sorry my dear SenKrad, that won't work on me." While Uncle Max says that he prepares his counter attack with a forceful hand to swing Claire away with great distance. I couldn't help but stand there and feel so useless. If only I could do something. I never thought that I would be helpful to Claire in this fight. But I somehow know that something in my notebook can help her. And it is glowing like crazy, releasing all this shadow material all over the place. I felt like the notebook wanted to fight.

"You are going to have to do better than that here dear!" Another swing from his hand and the daggers start flying towards Claire. All she can do is block and even that's not working so well. She looks tired. She is wounded, very bad I might add. She still did look very beautiful, and oh so pretty. Oh I need to stop this, I need to help her. Without thinking about anything else but the thought of helping her I wrote the word "Shield" on the notebook, then there was a shield that appeared in front of Claire blocking every single dagger.

"You brat!" never actually realized that I actually help out Claire until Uncle Max reverted his attention to me instead of Claire. "I guess I have to kill you first, never really did like you." I knew it! He didn't like me at all. Whenever I went over to his beach house with my parents he would always say something that would get me in trouble with my parents. It was kind of childish but I always got grounded when I went to that beach house. The only good thing that came out from the beach house was that I could invite Claire. I guess I now know why my father let me invite her. "Your fight is with me you stupid Enihs!" while Claire said this I couldn't help notice how wounded she really was. I don't want her to die. So I wrote on the notebook again "Force Field" this time a huge bubble went around her and she couldn't get out and nothing else could go in.

"Dray! What are you doing? Get me out of this hurry!" I knew by this point I would be dead and not be able to fight Uncle Max but I knew I just had to protect her. My soul wouldn't be able to bear the thought of her dying without me doing anything. "I'm just going to guess here you brat. But I'm sure you just surrendered to fate and accepted that you are going to die in my hands." "Hahahahahahahahah!" That laugh of his makes me hate him even more. It is like an evil laugh combined with an Angel's laugh. It's just very strange to find a dark laugh in such a bright being.

So I have to think of something clever to say to him without telling him I have no plan. "hahah, you think I don't have a plan don't you!" Well this could confuse him into thinking I have a plan. "Do you take me as an idiot? You brat! I know you don't have a plan. You don't even know what you are or how to exactly use that notebook!" Shoot my plan didn't quite work out as I wanted it too. Now what do I do? I don't have any skills at running or charging in with a sword. All I know how to do is….. Wait I have a plan.

"Uncle Max I really do have a plan. You're going to be so scared and not able to know what to do." Without even thinking or talking anymore, I drew a picture of a bow; it was like the bow the SenKrad's used but with my add-ons. "So you do have a plan indeed. But do you really think that a meager child can hit me with a bow and arrow that only shoots one arrow while I have these daggers that can shoot faster than you?" he said with such confidence that it made me want to shoot him so badly. "Why don't we find out Uncle Max?" I don't know if Uncle Max knew that I was the National Champion for archery for my age and that I also do combat exercises with Bows because I found a school that offered it. When fighting another person who uses a different skill set than me, I was told to observe. I found that Uncle Max's weakness is when he throws his daggers it takes a while for them to come back to him. The farther the distance the longer the time is. Now all I need to do is to get as far as I can from him. And shoot him from a far with this bow. "Dray that bow uses shadow energy and doesn't need arrows." Claire said this but I already knew this from the class we took in 9th grade. If I remember correctly, when you pull the string the shadow energy would just collect into an arrow and I can shoot it with any distance in mind. But the side effect is using my own energy to aim the distance.

I start shooting Uncle Max with the bow. A couple of my arrows hit him and they disappear like a shadow on him but it seems that it is doing damage. "You brat I can't believe you know how to use a bow and arrow. But none of that really matters since you're going to die here and now." With that comment of his he flung his arms to the air and his daggers followed the direction of this shot. This direction was coming right at me. All ten daggers were coming straight for me.

Then everything went black. All I heard happen was another fight was going on. I thought Claire was in trouble but it didn't feel like Claire. But this presence felt familiar and strong. I don't know what happened at Claire's front yard but next thing I knew I woke up in this room. It wasn't my room I was sure of that. The room was the same color or shade as the notebook or even darker. But it made me feel at home. My bruises and wounds were covered up. I thought I was delusional when I woke up. But I realized that the person next to me sitting next to the bed was Claire. She is asleep; she also has bandages to cover up her wounds. She still looked amazing. The thing that is shocking me right now is that she is holding my hand.

It took her another 30 minutes to wake up. Although it didn't bother me that much that she was holding my hand but she kept mumbling something about me being able to use a bow. "I can't believe Dray's skills at.. is this... amazing..." that's all i could make out of what she said."


End file.
